


On the Ride Home

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr account July 2013Dean forgets about Sam, so Castiel's older brother gives him a ride home from school.





	On the Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.

Sam sat quietly as he waited for Dean to pick him up. School was over, and other students were running toward the waiting cars or walking home. Sam jumped when he heard a quiet voice ask, “Mind if I wait with you?” Turning, green hazel eyes found one of the seniors standing next to him on the stairs.

“Sure,” said Sam quietly, and looked back to the street. “So, who’re you waiting for?” he asked the older student, trying to make small talk.

“My older brother,” said Cas quietly, “And if I remember, you’re waiting on yours.” Sam nodded, and sighed. Of course Castiel Milton would remember his older brother. Everyone remembered Dean. The familiar Impala had yet to drive up. As the two sat in a companionable silence, Sam’s phone vibrated.

Checking it, Sam swore and stood. “Looks like I’m walking,” he said in explanation to Cas’ inquiring gaze. Walking across the lawn with his gangly limbs swaying, Sam saw a shiny new car pull up, and Cas stood quietly, walking towards it. Sighing, he continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Gabriel tilted his head as watched the teen walk down the street. Cas climbed into the front seat, getting comfortable. “So, Cas,” began Gabriel. “Who was that you’re talking to?” Cas looked back to Sam, then to Gabriel.

“Sam Winchester.” Gabriel nodded thoughtfully, putting the car into drive. “Gabriel?” questioned Cas. “Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Shush kiddo, ain’t nothing wrong with being nice.”

Sam turned when he heard someone call his name, “Sam, is it?” He turned to see Cas sitting awkwardly in the passenger’s seat while his brother was grinning at him. “Need a ride?” Sam thought for a moment, and then sighed , nodding.

“Yeah, it’d be nice.”

Gabriel hit the unlock button, and beckoned Sam over. “Well, come on!” he said, mockingly impatiently. Sam smiled faintly, climbing in the backseat, albeit a little uncomfortable due to his height. Cas smiled faintly, and looked out the window as Gabriel was told Sam’s address. “We’ll drop off Cas first, and then you!”

Sam nodded, and pulled out his phone. Quickly, he messaged Dean,  _I have a ride._ The response came quickly.

**Please tell me you know them.**

_It’s Castiel and his older brother._

**Castiel the trench coat kid who stared at me a lot?**

_Yeah. Know anyone else named Castiel?_

With that, Sam put his phone back in his pocket, trying to act like he didn’t see the way those golden amber eyes were continually focusing on him. A question made him turn his focus back to the man that he realized he didn’t know the name of.

“So, did you have a ride originally?” he asked interestedly. Sam nodded, smirking. “I did. Though Dean had a sudden change of heart. He’s probably at a bar somewhere.” Gabriel chuckled, and Cas shook his head, looking back at Sam.

“Our older brother is like that, isn’t he Gabriel?” questioned Cas. Gabriel nodded, smiling. “He is, so that’s why I pick up Cas now.” Sam let out a quiet laugh, and let Gabriel continue to question him, even offering to let him sit up front. (Sam had been referred to as “Samsquatch” and he didn’t know how to react to that.)

Gabriel knew he was shouldn’t be so fascinated by Sam, but also knew he liked the way the kid laughed. Finally, they reached an apartment building, shabbier than most, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Sam got out of his car casually. “Wait,” called Gabriel. Sam turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.

Sam’s expression had changed, as if daring Gabriel to comment on where he lived. Instead of doing that, Gabriel instead tugged out his phone. “Can I have your number? Just in case?”

Sam blinked in surprise, and walked back to the car. “Sure…” he agreed, taking Gabriel’s phone and messaging himself. “There.” With that, Sam walked up to one of the apartments, unlocked it, and vanished inside.

Gabriel sighed as he watched the junior vanish inside, and then smiled. At least he had the kid’s number. He’d made him laugh today. That was enough of a success for now _._

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I am a fully fledged adult, this one kind of irks me. I never specified Gabriel's age, but it almost feels inappropriate. -Pets freshmen year me on the head- It's okay, you didn't know any better. This might have worked better as a college AU instead.


End file.
